


rendezvous i8.6

by normal_q



Series: EnstarsWeeklyTH [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Fanfiction, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normal_q/pseuds/normal_q
Summary: เรื่องราวในอีก 6 ปีข้างหน้าหลังจากที่วัลคิรี่ยุบวง อิทสึกิ ชู(27)เดินไปบนเส้นทางศิลปินตามที่ตั้งมั่นมาทั้งชีวิต คาเงฮิระ มิกะ(25~26)กลับมาดูแลสถานรับเลี้ยงเด็กต่อจากครอบครัวบุญธรรมและตัดขาดกับวงการบันเทิง
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Series: EnstarsWeeklyTH [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737802





	rendezvous i8.6

**Author's Note:**

> rendezvous i8.6 เป็นแฟนฟิคอย่างเป็นทางการเรื่องแรกของฉันสำหรับแฟนด้อมensemble stars เลยค่ะ ช่วงนี้ฉันค่อนข้างจะเจอกับงานที่หนักกลายเป็นว่าแทบไม่ได้มาเขียนฟิคอย่างเป็นจริงเป็นจังมาสักระยะเลยทีเดียวเชียว และเหมือนอย่างทุกครั้งที่ฉันทำโพลโหวตเอาไว้ค่ะ 18.6 คือ ช่วงเวลาของดวงจันทร์ ฉันมีแรงบันดาลใจอย่างหนักมากจากเพลง rendezvous i8.6 – LOONAขอบคุณสำหรับการสนับสนุน ฉันจะพยายามทำงานให้หนักขึ้นเพื่อตอบแทนสำหรับความรักที่มอบให้งานของฉันนะคะ

เครื่องดนตรีหลากหลายเปล่งเสียงออกมาตามการควบคุมของผู้เล่น เสียงจากเครื่องเป่าทองเหลือง เสียงจากเครื่องสายเล็กใหญ่ เสียงที่หลุดออกมาจากปลายนิ้วสัมผัส ชายหนุ่มทั้งสองคนถูกเรียกว่า「Valkyrie」แต่งกายด้วยเสื้อผ้าสีแดงไวน์ที่ถูกออกแบบและตัดอย่างประณีต กำลังร่ายรำบนเวทีกว้างพร้อมขับขานบทเพลงเพื่อประสานตัวโน๊ตทั้งหมดให้เป็นหนึ่งเดียวกัน

การแสดงนั้นถูกเรียกว่า 「THE END OF VARUHARA」มันเป็นการแสดงครั้งสุดท้ายของ Valkyrie ก่อนที่วงจะถูกยุบอย่างเป็นทางการ —ความรู้สึกรักที่มีต่องานศิลปะท่วมท้นออกมาจากการแสดงเล่านั้น และความยิ่งใหญ่ของไอดอลระดับS ที่มุ่งมั่นจะหลงเหลืองานศิลปะเอาไว้

ด้วยความรู้สึกเช่นนั้นเองทำให้แม้จะผ่านมา 6 ปี 「THE END OF VARUHARA」ก็ยังคงโลดแล่นอยู่บนสื่อมากมายอย่างไม่หยุดพัก เช่นเดียวกันวันนี้สื่อหลักทางโทรทัศน์ได้ยกเอาววีดีโอสั้น ๆ ของการแสดงครั้งครั้งนั้นมาให้ได้ชมเป็นintroสั้น ๆ สำหรับเปิดตัวแขกรับเชิญคนสำคัญประจำสัปดาห์

—อิทสึกิ ชู

ศิลปินผู้สร้างสรรค์ผลงานอย่างหนักมากตลอดระยะเวลา 6 ปีโดยไม่หยุดพัก ถึงแม้อิทสึกิ ชูจะทำงานไม่หยุดหย่อนแต่ภาพลักษณ์ภายนอกของเขายังคงดูดีเสมอ —เขาเป็นชายหนุ่มที่อายุเกือบจะสามสิบ แต่งตัวเนี้ยบเข้ากับส่วนสูงและรูปร่างสมส่วน ผมสีชมพูตัดสั้นของเขาดูยุ่งเล็กน้อยแต่มันก็เป็นเรื่องปกติ

ศิลปินผู้มีชื่อนั่งอยู่บนโซฟากำมะหยี่สีแดงตรงข้ามกับพิธีกรประจำรายการ 「มุมมองของคนดังวันนี้」พิธีกรพูดไปเรื่อยเพื่อแนะนำแขกรับเชิญ ก่อนจะเว้นช่องว่างให้อิทสึกิ ชูได้แนะนำตัวเล็กน้อยพอเป็นพิธี

“ผมอิทสึกิ ชูครับ ครั้งนี้ก็รอบที่4แล้วกับการมารายการ「มุมมองของคนดังวันนี้」”

น้ำเสียงของเขาทุ้มและนุ่มเหมือนกับเสียงของวิโอล่า มันเข้ากันได้ดีกับวิธีการพูดแบบคนสูงอายุ

“คุณได้ดูวีดีโอเปิดตัวมาก่อนหรือเปล่า? พวกเขาใส่การแสดงของคุณสมัยValkyrieอีกครั้ง แม้ว่ามันจะผ่านมาแล้ว 6 ปี และคุณถูกเชิญมาที่รายการของเราเป็นรอบที่4แล้วก็ตาม” พิธีกรเอ่ยเปิดประเด็นอย่างออกรสขณะที่ผู้ชมในห้องส่งจ้องมองไปที่ศิลปินผู้ตกเป็นเป้าด้วยความสนใจ

“ผมดูมาจนเบื่อแล้วล่ะ มันเหมือนกับว่าพวกคุณไม่มีงบมาพอจะจ้างคนทำวีดีโออันใหม่แล้วอย่างไรอย่างนั้นเลย”

“ว้าว… ฝีปากของคุณไม่ได้ตกไปเลยตั้งแต่เปิดตัว”

อิทสึกิ ชูพรายยิ้มบาง ๆ นัยน์ตาหรี่ลงเล็กน้อยสวนกับมุมปากที่ยกสูงขึ้น “นับครั้งไม่ถ้วนแล้วที่คุณพูดประโยคนั้นกับผมนับตั้งแต่ผมเป็นศิลปินเดี่ยว”

“ฮะฮ่า ความจำของคุณนี่ดีจริง ๆ เลย” พิธีกรหัวเราะร่วน

—ดูเหมือนว่าพิธีกรจะสนิทสนมกับแขกรับเชิญวันนี้ไม่น้อย

“ถ้าอย่างนั้นคุณก็คงรู้ด้วยว่าเทปวันนี้จะฉายหลังคริสมาสต์ซึ่งตรงกับวันเกิดของอดีตคู่หูของคุณพอดี มันอาจจะเป็นคำถามที่คุณได้ยินบ่อยแล้วก็เถอะ แต่พวกคุณยังติดต่อกันอยู่หรือเปล่า? เพราะถึงจะผ่านมา 6 ปีแล้วแต่แฟน ๆ ของValkyrie และผู้คนอีกมากมายยังรอการกลับมาของพวกคุณอยู่ไม่ลดจำนวนลงไปเลย”

“NON!!! สำหรับผมแล้วความทรงจำในอดีตก็เป็นแค่ของสะสมเท่านั้นแหละ”

“โอชิซังยังเหมือนเดิมเลยนะ~”

นัยน์ตาต่างสีจ้องมองหน้าจอโทรทัศน์อย่างเงียบ ๆ เพียงลำพังในช่วงวันหยุดสิ้นปี ภายในห้องขนาด 8 เสื่อของอพาร์ทเม้นเกรดB ที่เปิดประตูเข้ามาก็เจอห้องนอนรวมอยู่กับห้องนั่งเล่น ซ้ำห้องครัวยังมีเพียงแค่โต๊ะเคาน์เตอร์กั้นเท่านั้น

คาเงฮิระ มิกะอดีตสมาชิกValkyrie ผู้กำลังตกเป็นประเด็นของรายการ「มุมมองของคนดังวันนี้」นั่งขดตัวอยู่บนเตียงโดยที่ผ้าห่มผืนใหญ่คุมทั่วทั้งตัว ในฝ่ามือเต็มไปด้วยลูกกวาดหลากสีสันแทนที่จะเป็นเค้กวันเกิดเพราะปัญหาสุขภาพที่แก้ไม่หาย

โทรศัพท์ของเขาที่วางอยู่ไม่ห่างเริ่มสั่นต่อเนื่องเมื่อวันที่ 25 ธันวาคมจบลง —ข้อความที่เข้ามาเป็นข้อความแสดงความยินดีเนื่องจากวันที่26 ธันวาคมเป็นวันเกิดของคาเงฮิระ มิกะ เหตุที่ส่วนใหญ่เป็นข้อความเพราะเพื่อนของเขายังคงโลดแล่นอยู่ในวงการบันเทิง และต้องใช้เวลาไปกับการออกงานเลี้ยงคริสมาสต์ที่ยังไม่จบลงแม้จะขึ้นวันใหม่แล้ว

แต่สักพักเสียงเรียกเข้าของโทรศัพท์ที่ตั้งแบบเฉพาะให้สำหรับคนเพียงคนเดียวก็ดังขึ้นมา

“โมชิ โม—”

(คาเงฮิระ, สุขสันต์วันเกิดนะ ตอนนี้เธอเองก็อายุ 26 ปีแล้วสิใช่ไหม? คำอวยพรของผมคงไม่มีประโยชน์เท่าไร แต่ผมหวังว่าพระผู้เป็นเจ้าจะวาดรอยยิ้มให้เธอพบเจอแต่ความสุขของช่วงวัย26นะ)

“สุมาเต๊อะนะชูซัง”

(ผมได้ยินเสียงของโทรทัศน์แว่วมาด้วย ตอนนี้เองก็ค่ำมากแล้ว เธอควรจะเข้านอนให้ตรงเวลา กว่าผมจะไปเจอเธอได้ก็คงรุ่งสางของวันนี้ เพราะฉะนั้นเธอจะเข้านอนก่อนก็ไม่เป็นอะไร)

คาเงฮิระ มิกะหัวเราะออกมาเบา ๆ —พวกเขารู้จักกันมา 11 ปีแล้วแต่นิสัยของปลายสายที่คอยจู้จี้จุกจิกด้วยความเป็นห่วงไม่เคยเจือจางลงไปเลย

“ชูซัง… เปิ้นจะไม่อยู่ญี่ปุ่นสักระยะหนึ่ง เพราะงั้นแล้วตั๋วบ่ะต้องมาเน้อ”

(หา!!!— อิทสึกิซัง ขอโทษที่รบกวนนะคะ แต่พอดีว่าอาจารย์คิมุระอยากพบคุณ เอ่อ— ขอโทษค่ะ)

เสียงของบุคคลอื่นที่แทรกเข้ามาทำให้รู้ว่าอิทสึกิ ชูยังคงยุ่งอยู่กับงานเลี้ยงประจำวันคริสมาสต์ที่รวมเหล่าผู้มีชื่อเสียงของแวดวงศิลปะไว้มากมาย

ความหงุดหงิดแผ่ซ่านออกมาจากโทรศัพท์มือถือ เสียงจิ๊ปากแบบไม่ไว้หน้าใครของอิทสึกิ ชูทำให้บุคคลที่เข้ามาแทรกบทสนทนาทางโทรศัพท์ต้องเอ่ยขอโทษอีกครั้ง

“ราตรีสวัสดิ์ชูซัง” คาเงฮิระ มิกะเอ่ยพึมพำเบา ๆ และจึงกดวางสายเพื่อจบการสนทนาที่ถูกรบกวนเหมือนอย่างทุก ๆ ปี

บทสนทนาระหว่างพิธีกรกับแขกรับเชิญประจำรายการที่ฉายบนจอโทรทัศน์ยังคงเป็นไปอย่างเข้มข้นในประเด็นเรื่อง “ความงามทางศิลปะ” ที่เหมาะกับแขกรับเชิญเป็นพิเศษ —เขาทิ้งลงนอน แต่สายตายังคงจับจ้องไปที่รายการมุมมองของคนดังวันนี้

ขณะที่กำลังมองดูอิทสึกิ ชูในกล่องสี่เหลี่ยมแคบ ๆ คาเงฮิระ มิกะนึกขึ้นอะไรเรื่อยเปื่อยเกี่ยวกับเรื่องราวตลอด 6 ปีที่ผ่านมา

Valkyrieยุบตัวลงหลังจากการหารือระหว่างพวกเขาตลอด 2 เดือนโดยไม่เว้นช่วงให้พัก ช่วงแรกจิตใจของพวกเขายังคงลังเลกับสิ่งที่จะเกิดขึ้นในอนาคต แต่เมื่อคิดอย่างถี่ถ้วน พวกเขาพบว่าไม่มีใครเลยที่ตั้งใจจะมาเป็นไอดอลตั้งแต่เริ่มต้น

อิทสึกิ ชูต้องการที่จะเป็นศิลปิน และคาเงฮิระ มิกะต้องการจะรับชมงานศิลปะของอิทสึกิ ชูเท่านั้น

เมื่อรู้ถึงจุดเริ่มต้นของตนเองพวกเขาจึงยุบValkyrieเพื่อที่จะได้แยกย้ายไปตามทางของตนเองจริง ๆ 「THE END OF VARUHARA」เป็นการแสดงครั้งสุดท้ายที่พวกเขาใส่ทุกอย่างที่มีเพื่อตอบแทนทุกแรงสนับสนุนที่มอบให้Valkyrieตลอดระยะเวลายาวนาน รวมไปถึงพวกเขาตั้งใจที่จะทำให้คำพูดนั้นเป็นจริง

「งานศิลปะที่ไม่เสื่อมถอย และทรงคุณค่ายิ่งขึ้นไปตามกาลเวลา อย่างน้อยสักชิ้นหนึ่งก็ยังดี งานที่แม้แต่พระผู้เป็นเจ้าก็ไม่สามารถลดทอนคุณค่าของมันลงได้」

คำพูดพวกนั้นเป็นแรงผลักดันที่ทำให้ 「THE END OF VARUHARA」กลายเป็นผลงานชิ้นเอกของValkyrie และอิทสึกิ ชูที่ตั้งใจเดินหน้าไปตามเส้นทางศิลปิน

—ขณะที่คาเงฮิระ มิกะกลับมายังบ้านเกิดเพื่อรับดูแลสถานรับเลี้ยงเด็กกำพร้าต่อแบบเงียบ ๆ

เป็นที่แน่นอน และรู้ในหมู่เพื่อนฝูงอย่างดีว่าคำให้สัมภาษณ์ตลอดช่วง 6 ปีของอิทสึกิ ชูล้วนเป็นเรื่องโกหกด้วยกันทั้งสิ้น การที่ตัดสินใจทำแบบนั้นเป็นเพราะต้องการป้องกันไม่ให้แฟนคลับคาดหวังกับการฟื้นจากความตายของValkyrie

「Valkyrieจะคงอยู่ชั่วนิรันดร์」

คำว่า “ชั่วนิรันดร์” ไม่มีทางเป็นไปได้เลย

อพาร์ทเม้นขนาดกลางที่แต่ละห้องมีขนาดเพียง 8 เสื่อ —ประตูของห้อง 604 ส่งเสียงดัง “กึก” ในช่วงเวลาตกดึก

เมื่อเปิดประตูเข้าไปข้างในจะเห็นว่าทั้งห้องมืดไปหมด เว้นแต่บริเวณเตียงนอนที่มีแสงสว่างลอดออกมาจากหน้าจอโทรทัศน์ซึ่งกำลังฉายซิทคอมเฉพาะช่วงรุ่งสาง เสียงฝีเท้าก้าวไปตามทางเดินแคบ ๆ อย่างเงียบเชียบที่สุดเท่าที่จะเป็นไปได้

แม้ห้องแคบ ๆ ที่แทบไม่เหลือทางเดินไม่ใช่ความชอบพิเศษของบุคคลผู้เติบโตมาอย่างสูงส่ง แต่เขาปฏิบัติตัวอย่างเป็นธรรมชาติ

ในห้องนั่นมีข้างของไม่เยอะเท่าไรนัก ส่วนใหญ่จะเป็นพวกเครื่องใช้ที่จำเป็นต่าง ๆ กับเอกสารอื่น ๆ เล็กน้อย มันทำให้ตู้กระจกติดผนังอย่างดีโดดเด่นขึ้นมา —ภายในประกอบไปด้วยกรอบรูปที่ส่วนใหญ่เป็นรูปของคู่ของชายหนุ่มผมสีสายไหม และผมสีขนปีกอีกา ตุ๊กตาหมีสีน้ำตาลตัวเก่าที่มีรอยเย็บติดสะเปะสะปะ ตุ๊กตาเด็กผู้หญิงผมทองดัดลอนสวมชุดกระโปรงน่ารัก และลูกแก้วหิมะขนาดพอเหมาะ

ชายหนุ่มถอดเสื้อโค้ทออกวางมันลงที่ปลายเตียงซึ่งมีร่างของเจ้าของห้องนอนหลับสนิทอยู่ —เขาหยิบรีโมทขึ้นมาปิดโทรทัศน์ที่ไร้ความน่าสนใจ 

“คาเงฮิระ… คาเงฮิระ”

น้ำเสียงทุ้มต่ำกระซิบแผ่วเบาท่ามกลางความมืด สิ่งที่ได้ตอบกลับมาเป็นเพียงแค่เสียงครวญครางเบา ๆ ติดออกจะรำคาญเล็กน้อย เขาจึงเลือกที่จะไม่เซ้าซี้ต่อ

อิทสึกิ ชูเดินผ่านความมืดเพื่อจัดการกับความเหนื่อยล้าที่เกาะติดอยู่บนร่างกาย —เขามองดูตัวเองในกระจกที่ยุ่งเหยิงกว่าเดิมเพียงเล็กน้อย ชุดทางการสำหรับออกงานเลี้ยงสังสรรค์ปลายปีชื้นเหงื่อเพราะตรงจากโตเกียวมายังโอซาก้าแบบเร่งรีบ เขาถอดเสื้อผ้าลงตะกร้าก่อนจะเข้าไปในห้องน้ำ

เขาใช้เวลาในห้องน้ำอยู่นานเพื่อจัดการกับความคิดของตัวเอง —มีกระเป๋าเดินทางที่ถูกจัดอย่างเรียบร้อยวางติดกำแพงตรงทางเดินเข้า ตั๋วสำหรับชมนิทรรศการของวิทยาลัยที่ตัวเองเคยศึกษาสมัยอยู่ฝรั่งเศสวางอยู่บนหัวเตียง

งานจะจัดขึ้นอีก 2 วันข้างหน้า

—ที่บอกว่าไม่อยู่สักระยะคงเพราะแบบนี้

อิทสึกิ ชูจัดการเรียงลำดับความคิดของตัวเองในหัวเสร็จสรรพ เขาออกจากห้องน้ำโดยที่เปลี่ยนชุดเสื้อผ้าเรียบร้อย แน่นอนว่าเสื้อผ้าที่ใส่คือเสื้อผ้าของตัวเองที่เอามาทิ้งไว้ที่บ้านของคาเงฮิระเมื่อนานมาแล้ว

ทันทีที่เขาเปิดประตูห้องน้ำก็ได้ยินเสียงของโทรทัศน์ดังขึ้นถนัดหู —คาเงฮิระ คงจะตื่นแล้ว เขาคิดเช่นนั้นเดินไปที่ส่วนหลักของห้อง เจ้าของห้องนั่งอยู่บนเตียงโดยกอดตุ๊กตาหมีตัวใหญ่เอาไว้ และมีผ้าห่มคลุมอยู่ทั้งตัว

เขาเดินไปหาคนที่พึ่งตื่นขึ้นมาหมาด ๆ จับใบหน้ายู่ยี่กึ่งหลับกึ่งตื่นให้เงยขึ้นสบตากัน นัยน์ต่างสีที่ไม่เหมือนกับใครวันนี้ก็ยังสวยงามเช่นอัญมณีราคาแพง

“อรุณสวัสดิ์คาเงฮิระ แล้วก็…กลับมาแล้ว” อิทสึกิ ชูเอ่ยสั้น ๆ จุมพิตลงบนหน้าผากของอดีตพาร์ทเนอร์ที่ปัจจุบันถือเป็นคนรัก

“ยินดีต้อนรับกลับ ขอบคุณที่เหน็ดเหนื่อยหน่า~”

สำเนียงคันไซแปร่ง ๆ ที่จะผ่านมาสิบกว่าปีแล้วก็ยังเหมือนเดิมเอ่ยตอบกลับพร้อมพิงหัวลงมาบนไหล่ของอิทสึกิ ชูตามความเคยชิน

เขารวบตัวของคาเงฮิระ มิกะเข้ามากอด ลูบเส้นผมที่ยาวลงมาจนประบ่าและพันกันยุ่งด้วยความรักทั้งหมดที่มี เพราะว่าเส้นผมนั่นเปี่ยมไปด้วยความรู้สึก ฉะนั้นเวลาหญิงสาวถูกปฏิเสธความรักจึงเลือกที่จะตัดผมให้สั้นลง

ความทรงจำสะสมมากขึ้นพร้อม ๆ กับเส้นผมที่ยาวกว่าเดิม ความรู้สึกนั่นจึงยังคงหลงเหลือไว้ที่ปลายผม —ฮิบิกิ วาตารุเคยพูดเอาไว้

“เธอจะฝรั่งเศสงั้นหรือ? จะไปตอนไหนกันไม่เห็นบอกเลย”

คาเงฮิระ มิกะช้อนตาขึ้นมอง จ้องมาทางเขาเหมือนกับแมว

“เพราะว่าชูซังไม่ค่อยว่า—”

“NON!!! ผมจะว่างไม่ว่างมันคือเรื่องที่ผมจะกำหนดเองต่างหากคาเงฮิระ”

“นย๊า~ แต่ต่างประเทศเลยเน้อ”

“โอ้… ไม่ คาเงฮิระ มิกะ, วันเกิดของเธอไม่ควรจะมีข้อยกเว้นใด ๆ ทั้งนั้น วันนี้คือวันที่เธอเกิดมา เทวทูตควรจะเป่าแตรตอนรับวันเกิดให้เธอด้วยซ้ำ ผมคิดว่าวันนี้ท้องฟ้าคงจะเป็นสีทองทั้งวัน เป็นท้องฟ้าแห่งความรุ่งโรจน์เพื่อสดุดีให้กับความงดงามของเธอ” อิทสึกิ ชูพร่ำเพ้อด้วยรอยยิ้มเป็นสุข มันมากพอที่จะทำให้เจ้าของวันเกิดยิ้มออกมาได้

การเกิดวันที่ 26 ธันวาคมมันไม่ค่อยดีเท่าไรนักเพราะจะถูกนำมารวมกับวันคริสมาสต์ให้เป็นการฉลองเพียงครั้งเดียว —เขาจึงอยากทำให้มันมีความหมาย

26 ธันวาคมไม่ใช่วันคริสมาสต์สักหน่อย วันคริสมาสต์คือวันที่25 ธันวาคมต่างหาก ฉะนั้น26จะต้องเป็นวันเกิดของคาเงฮิระ มิกะ

“มิกะ” อิทสึกิ ชูเอ่ยชื่อต้นของคนรักออกมาทื่อ ๆ ใช่—คนรักของเขาไม่ใคร่ชอบชื่นตนของตัวเองเท่าไรนัก เขาจึงเรียกอีกฝ่ายด้วยนามสกุลมากกว่าชื่อต้น แม้จะคิดว่าชื่อต้นนั้นน่ารัก และดูดีเหมาะสำหรับคาเงฮิระมากก็ตาม

“หะ— หือ!!?”

“มิกะ มิกะ อืม…มิกะ เป็นชื่อที่ดีจริง ๆ”

**Note: เฉลยสำหรับหัวข้อความทรงจำค่ะ *มีสปอย***

VARUHARA = มาจาก 礼賛歌 เกี่ยวข้องกับValkyrieของตำนานนอร์ส  
พระผู้เป็นเจ้าจะวาดรอยยิ้ม = เลียนแบบมาจากประโยคที่ชูพูดใน caution  
「งานศิลปะที่ไม่เสื่อมถอย และทรงคุณค่ายิ่งขึ้นไปตามกาลเวลา อย่างน้อยสักชิ้นหนึ่งก็ยังดี งานที่แม้แต่พระผู้เป็นเจ้าก็ไม่สามารถลดทอนคุณค่าของมันลงได้」= ใจความของชูจาก 人間喜劇  
「Valkyrieจะคงอยู่ชั่วนิรันดร์」 = ประโยคที่น้องมิกะพูดใน 人間喜劇  
ตุ๊กตาหมีสีน้ำตาลตัวเก่าที่มีรอยเย็บติดสะเปะสะปะ = ตุ๊กตาตัวสำคัญของชูจาก Teddy bear  
ตุ๊กตาเด็กผู้หญิงผมทองดัดลอนสวมชุดกระโปรงน่ารัก = มาโดะเน่  
ลูกแก้วหิมะขนาดพอเหมาะ = ลูกแก้วหิมะที่น้องมิกะทำให้ชูในスノウドーム


End file.
